Smart watches, such as the Apple Watch, are extremely versatile, stylishly designed timepieces that can be quite expensive, ranging from several hundred dollars to over a thousand dollars. These versatile devices require daily charging, which is typically performed at night. Many consumers prefer to showcase their smart watch and interact with their device while the smart watch is charging. However, the magnetic recharging disks require that the consumer lay their smartwatch on a horizontal surface while charging, which not only reduces the consumer's ability to take advantage of the watch's functionality but also prevents the consumer from readily viewing and accessing the display screen.
Accordingly, what is needed is a sturdy smart watch recharging stand that sufficiently secures a smart watch during recharging, is compatible with all watch bands, and simultaneously provides an angled display for optimal interaction with the timepiece.